


one half of my heart is free

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Self-Hatred, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so won't you say goodnight, so i can say goodbye?- title from anathema by twenty one pilots.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	one half of my heart is free

**Author's Note:**

> for context:
> 
> this takes place some time after the first trial. kaede's dead, and shuichi can't bear to be without the only person who's truly cared for him. thoughts build up, and, well... yeah.  
> this will probably be a highly triggering fic! please don't read it that makes you upset!!!

a single tear rolled down his pale face, splashing down onto the white porcelain bathroom sink. such a nice bathroom... shame he wasn't going to be there much longer. 

thoughts raced in his head as his knees shook. so many thoughts, he was drowning in them—

he fell to the floor of the bathroom, curling his knees up to his chest as silent sobs wracked his body. there was so much. so much to hate. every inch of his face was wrought with hatred every time he looked in the mirror. every time he spoke he flinched at the sound of his own voices. 

"please, please," he panted, grabbing at his hair. "won't you torture someone else?" he sat up, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. "please, please, leave me alone—"

still, every time he shut his eyes, that haunting image came back to him.

a girl with blonde hair hanging limp, her once beautiful face now terrifyingly purple. a noose wrapped around her delicate neck. everything was silent for a minute before the piano lid shut, spearing through her body leaving no chance of preservation.

sobs wracked his body, louder this time. he missed her, oh, he missed her so much— it was only three days they knew each other, but just three days could change somebody's life. 

he hadn't slept. not since that day. not since— the transmitter, the vents, the secret door, the cameras— since everything. this was made clear by his sunken face, deep eyebags, and shaky limbs. he slowly lifted himself up to take one last look in the mirror.

"goodbye."

he left his room, still shaking, making sure nobody was around. they weren't; it was the dead of night. 

he climbed the stairs to the roof, deep breaths on the way. he tightly gripped the railing as he slipped off his shoes and climbed over the railing, the only thing separating him and her was a leap of faith. 

maybe not a leap— more of a belly flop.

he took one last deep breath, stepping off the roof.

he felt a light touch on his shoulder as he took his second foot off the rooftop, and as he turned around, he could have sworn he saw the ghostly figure of a girl with lavender eyes and long blonde hair, holding her hand out to his.

**Author's Note:**

> waaaa i hope u liked this 🥺👉👈 i cried a lot while writing it


End file.
